phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is the neighbor and best friend of Phineas and Ferb. Isabella has a very big crush on Phineas. She is the leader of Fireside Girls Troop 46231, and often volunteers to help in Big Ideas, usually with her troop involved. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Special episodes '"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"' WrappingAPresent.png|Isabella with her present to Phineas. PuttingAStarOnTheTree.png A disturbance.png|Isabella can hear Candace stealing her catch phrase. IsabellaInJet.png TheChristmasFeeling.png OrNot.png WhereDidWeGoWrong3.png WhereDidWeGoWrong4.png WhereDidWeGoWrong5.png WhereDidWeGoWrong9.png INotGivingUp.png Danville For Niceness 2.png Danville For Niceness 4.png PhineasAndIsabellaMeetBlay'n&Clewn't.png Santa'sNotComingToDanville.png Boo, no Christmas.png Dancing on the sleigh.png Wcisabella.jpg IsabellaWrapsPresents.png Christmas accomplished.png Dancing, Peanuts style.png Isabellainoutfit.jpg '"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"' File:SBTY22.jpg|"So, Phineas, what'cha doing..." File:SBTY23.jpg|"...up so early?" Awing at the Sunbeater 300 - SBTY.PNG|Everyone looking in awe at the Sunbeater 3000. Isabella Mad at Buford - SBTY.PNG|Isabella mad at Buford for trying to bet Phineas. Summer-Belongs-To-You-4.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-2.jpg Summer-Belongs-To-You-1.jpg Fireside Girls Looking at Clay Aiken - SBTY.PNG|Isabella and some of the Fireside Girls look dreamily at Clay Aiken as he sings Chaka Khan, Nice - SBTY.PNG Or at Least That's the Plan - SBTY.PNG|The plane wing falls off, but Phineas is still optimistic Fix This Wing - SBTY.jpg|"First, you're gonna have to fix this wing. Yeah" So What Did You Guys Think of the Pacific Ocean - SBTY.PNG File:Anime Isabella.jpg|Isabella in Leekspin I Have No Idea What Just Happened - SBTY.PNG And You Thought I Made It Up - SBTY.PNG|Candace now realizes that Phineas was telling the truth about Klimpaloon. Stranded - SBTY.PNG|The group has no way of going anywhere so they decide to stop at Uncle Sabu's. Staying with the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Candace and Vanessa want to stay with the plane. This Is the Room Where We Test the Stretching - SBTY.PNG|Revealing the stretching room. Testing the Bounce 2 - SBTY.PNG|Helping test the bounce. Break Room for the Dancers - SBTY.PNG|The break room and little fridge for the dancers. File:Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu.JPG|Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella dancing with Uncle Sabu File:Team Phineas with Uncle Sabu.jpg|The kids with Uncle Sabu I Think We Might Want to Start the Plane - SBTY.PNG|"I think we might want to start the plane." File:GangGoesBouncing.jpg|The gang goes bouncing around the world! Spanish Dancers - SBTY.PNG|Dress up and dance as Spanish dancers File:Phineas Playing Accordion.jpg|Phineas on accordion and Ferb on tuba. File:GirlsWithBlondWigs.jpg|Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa wearing blond wigs. Looking at the Animals - SBTY.PNG|Everyone is excited to see the animals in the savannah Let's Get Going - SBTY.PNG|Phineas assigns everyone their jobs. Going to Find Some Parts - SBTY.PNG|Phineas invites Isabella along to help him find parts. YES Isabella - SBTY.png|Iasbella quickly gets excited when Phineas asks her to join him in Paris. Yeah Sure - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tries to act cool after accidentally getting too excited It's All Good Bro - SBTY.PNG|"It's all good, bro." What Do You Think of the City of Love - SBTY.PNG|Phineas is looking for plane parts while Isabella wants him to notice her. Take a Moment to Relax and Enjoy It - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tells Phineas to relax Share a Cream Sucre - SBTY.PNG|"We could share a cream sucre..." At This Parisian Cafe - SBTY.PNG|"...At this Parisian cafe." Isabella Confused in the City of Love - SBTY.PNG|"That awning could be used as a sail." Smell These Flowers - SBTY.PNG|"Take a break and smell these flowers." Oh, Phineas - SBTY.PNG|Isabella getting discouraged. Won't You Share a Crembrule with Me - SBTY.PNG|"Won't you share a cremebrule with me?" Depressed in the City of Love - SBTY.jpg|Isabella's sad that Phineas is so distracted. Fancy Cheese - SBTY.PNG|"We could try some fancy cheese." Isn't This a Perfect Day - SBTY.PNG|"Isn't this a perfect day?" How Do I Look in This Berett - SBTY.PNG|"How do I look in this berett?" Painter.jpg|The painter paints Phineas and Isabella File:A Dissapointed Isabella.JPG|Isabella singing sadly 5327351193_b586c6c9b9_m.jpg File:Isabella and Phineas SBTY.JPG|Isabella and Phineas File:ISABELLA!.JPG|"ISABELLA!" File:Phineas, Ferb, Isabella SBTY.JPG|Phineas Ferb and Isabella Isabella Crying.jpg|Isabella crying Ferb Listening to Isabella - SBTY.PNG|Ferb listens as Isabella talks about her feelings. Ferb_gives_Isabella_a_tissue.jpg 5327963160_d650883df0_m.jpg File:Sad Phineas and Isabella.jpg|Phineas gives up Isabella Got Her Wish - SBTY.PNG|Isabella realizes what she really wants. 5327351971_05e95b52db_m.jpg Isabella's Pep Talk - SBTY.PNG|Isabella tells Phineas that after all he has done he can't give up now. Isabella Almost Gives Away Her Secret - SBTY.PNG|"Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...... to this situation with." Phineas About to Hug Isabella - SBTY.PNG|"Ferb's map! That's it!" File:Phineas and Isabella hugging.jpg|Phineas and Isabella hug. 5327962664 29d36f1d2a.jpg We Need to Go There - SBTY.PNG|Phineas showing everyone where they need to go. Origami Unicorn - SBTY.PNG|"Phineas, I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island!" Just Believe We Can, Candace - SBTY.PNG|"Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan cannot both be wrong." Loading the Sling Shot - SBTY.PNG|Making the rubber tight. Everyone on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|The rubber band is stretched tight, and everyone is about to load up. Isabella Helping Candace on the Plane - SBTY.PNG|Isabella helps Candace up onto the plane. Best Landing of the Day - SBTY.PNG|The paper plane crashed. File:Baljeet and Isabella.JPG|Only 58 seconds till Sundown Isabella's I Believe - SBTY.PNG|Isabella saying "I believe!" Jumping the Ditch - SBTY.PNG|Clearing the ditch!!!! Riding Over Linda and Lawrence - SBTY.PNG|The kids fly over Linda and Lawrence. Gang's bikes.jpg|The group lands in the backyard just as the sun sets. File:P&I.png|Phineas and Isabella hug Celebration - SBTY.PNG|Time to celebrate. Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 2.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 1.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 4.JPG Isabella from SBTY.jpg Isabella dancing to SBTY.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 5.JPG Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 6.JPG A world of possibilities SBTY.JPG Isabella from SBTY 2.JPG Isabella (Summer Belongs to You!).png Phineas and Ferb - Summer Belongs to You 002.png Phineas and Isabella singing SBTY 7.JPG Phineas, Isabella, and Candace singing SBTY 1.JPG Everyone singing SBTY.JPG Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella singing SBTY 3.JPG PhineasxIsabella.JPG SBTY Closing Cast Shot.jpg Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella SBTY.JPG '"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"' Isabella in a stocking.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas2.jpg|"What' cha doooin'?" PnF-FamilyChristmas5.jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas3.jpg perry's still not here.JPG|"Everyone's come together for the holidays but Perry's still not here." he knows it's not really christmas.JPG|"He does know it's not really Christmas, right?" app_full_proxy.jpg Let it Snow 01.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 42).jpg Let it Snow 02.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 44).jpg Let it Snow 03.jpg Let it Snow 04.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 46).jpg Phineas+Isa.png 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 47).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image1.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 49).jpg Isabella, Milly, Ginger, Katie Let it Snow.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image3.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 51).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image4.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 52).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 53).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image5.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 54).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 55).jpg Isabella outside.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image7.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 56).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 59).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 58).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image9.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image10.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 62).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 63).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image11.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 64).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image12.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 65).jpg Let it Snow 12.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 66).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image13.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 69).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 68).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 67).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image14.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 70).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 71).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image15.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image16.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 73).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 74).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image18.jpg Isabella kisses Phineas Snowman.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 77).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image19.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 79).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 78).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image20.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 80).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image21.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 81).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 82).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 83).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 84).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image22.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image23.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 85).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image24.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 86).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image25.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 87).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 88).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image26.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image27.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 89).jpg Isabella looking up.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 90).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 91).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 92).jpg PnF-FamilyChristmas7.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 93).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 94).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image29.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 95).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image30.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 95).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image31.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 98).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 99).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image33.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image34.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image35.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 103).jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image36.jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 104).jpg 679px-Um Natal em Família Com Phineas e Ferb (Imagem 105).jpg Good King Wenceslas 14.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 14.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 15.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 17.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 18.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 33.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 34.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 35.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 36.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 37.jpg we wish you a merry christmas 38.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image37.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image38.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image39.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 8.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image40.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image41.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 12.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image42.jpg Isabella singing Let it Snow Image43.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 16.png Isabella singing Let it Snow Image44.jpg Let it Snow - Credits HD - 18.png ‎ Isabella singing Let it Snow Image46.jpg ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Perry, Isabella, and Ferb.JPG|"Hi, Perry. Can I try?" Nice shot Isabella.JPG|"Nice shot, Isabella!" AtSD E3 pictures 07.jpg Candace next to the window.jpg Pf1.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 09.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 10.jpg AtSD E3 pictures 12.jpg Isabella, baljeet, Candace, and Stacy.jpg Phineas and Ferb's Inventions before Robot Riot.jpg Unicorn kiddie ride.jpg|Isabella about to jump off her unicorn. Screenshot - KickItUpANotch5.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch6.jpg Screenshot - KickItUpANotch20.jpg|"Yes!" Isabella with baseball launcher.JPG|"Go help Phineas!" Lab.PNG Phineas, Ferb, and Friends Line Up to Get Memory Erased.jpg Um major monagram.png The amnesia-inator.png Surprise kiss.jpg|Isabella kisses Phineas. Pnikiss2.png|Phineas's surprised face. Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! 3579 1318254629.jpg P&F Live! Pic.png Promotional Isabella1.png|Isabella in her normal outfit Isabella2.png Isabella Garcia-Shapiro3.png Isabella4.png Isabella Fireside Girl.png Isabella Swimsuit.png Isabella promotional image 1.jpg File:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.png Original Rollercoaster picture.png Original corkscrew picture.png Sack Race.jpg PnF cast and crew.png Capturer6ty.JPG|Isabella holding Picky Merchandise Books Big Top Bonanza cover.jpg|Big-Top Bonanza'' ThumbsUp Book.jpg|''Thumbs Up!'' Just Squidding.jpg|''Just Squidding'' Chronicles of Meap cover.jpg|''The Chronicles of Meap'' Quantum Boogloo-cover.jpg|''Quantum Boogaloo'' The Beak Strikes! Front cover.jpg|''The Beak Strikes!'' Clothing Create-Your-Own Double-Up Tee.jpg|Customizable double-up t-shirt Girls Isabella and Agent P hoodie.JPG|Girls' Phineas and Ferb Hoodie Disney Create-Your-Own royal watch - Isabella.jpg|Create-Your-Own Royal Watch Disney Create-Your-Own teen watch - Isabella.jpg|Create-Your-Own Teen Watch DVD Music Toys and Games Miscellaneous To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro